


Geteiltes Leid

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episodenbezug: Schweinegeld, Gen, Isi-'verse, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Jetzt sitzt er hier, auf dieser Bank, und seine Hand hört einfach nicht auf zu zittern. Und neben der Sorge um Till ist in Felix' Kopf nur noch Platz für einen Gedanken:Wie sag ich's Isi?





	Geteiltes Leid

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Anfang Oktober 2009
> 
> * * *
> 
> Man muss „Schweinegeld“ nicht zwingend gesehen haben, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen, aber es kann helfen.  
> Hier ein Link zu der Folge: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpYpG0QRcBY>, relevante Szene: ~17:11-~19:25  
> Die einzige mir bekannte Version, die man online finden kann. Leider. Wenn jemand eine bessere kennt, lasst es mich wissen.  
> Diese Version ist zu schnell und zu hoch, das kann man aber beheben. Z.B. folgendermaßen:  
> Geschwindigkeit: Beim Video auf die Einstellungen klicken (das Zahnrad unten rechts) und die Geschwindigkeit von „Standard“ auf „0.75“ stellen.  
> Tonhöhe: Mit dem Realtek HD Audio-Manager. Ist auf vielen PCs schon vorhanden, sonst kann man ihn sich kostenlos herunterladen. Man kann ihn in der Taskleiste finden (möglicherweise unter den ausgeblendeten Symbolen), als orange-farbenes Lautsprecher-Symbol. Dann:  
> 1\. Rechtsklick darauf  
> 2\. Sound-Manager auswählen  
> 3\. Bei „Lautsprecherkonfiguration“ landen  
> 4\. Oben auf den Reiter rechts daneben klicken, „Soundeffekt“  
> 5\. Unten rechts, unter dem kleinen, grünen Männchen, bei dem „Karaoke“ steht, 2-mal auf den Pfeil nach unten klicken, sodass in dem Feld statt „+0“ „-2“ steht  
>  _Dann_ dürfte die Tonhöhe wieder hinkommen.

„Ich krieg dich noch, Isi!“

HA! Das glaubt der jawohl selber nicht. „Kriegst du nicht!“

„Doch!“

„Nee!“

Ich stoße meinem besten Freund, neben dem ich auf dem Sofa sitze, meinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Doch!“

„Nein!“ Ich bin fast da, fast...

„Doch!“

Komm schon, komm schon, nur noch ein kleines bisschen... „Nein! Aaah!“

Genervt lasse ich meinen DS sinken und schlage Basti mit voller Wucht auf den Oberschenkel.

„Aua!“, beschwert er sich. „Das hat wehgetan!“

Selbst schuld. „Das hast du davon, wenn du bei Mario Kart gewinnst!“, entgegne ich und strecke ihm die Zunge raus.

„Du bist nur sauer, weil du unfähig bist!“, meint er und erwidert die Geste.

Unfähig? ICH? Also bitte! „Ich bin sauer, weil du mich in der letzten Runde von der Strecke gekickt hast!“, stelle ich klar und gebe ihm lachend einen Schubs, durch den Basti, der die Beine im Schneidersitz unter sich verschränkt hat, fast umkippt. „Ich verlange eine Revanche!“ Das kann ich nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen.

„Nach dem Abendessen!“, sagt Basti grinsend und schaut auf. Ich drehe ebenfalls den Kopf. Gerade hat sich die Haustür geöffnet, was heißt, dass sein Vater jetzt zu Hause ist, was wiederum bedeutet, dass es bald Abendessen geben wird. Ich lege, genau wie Basti, meine Konsole auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Schritte kommen näher und schon steht Felix im Eingang zum Flur. Ich stutze. Man erkennt von hier aus nicht viel, wegen des Gegenlichts, aber er starrt auf den Boden und seine Schultern sind zusammengezogen. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Dann hebt Felix den Kopf und ich erschrecke. Er hat einen kreuzunglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich spüre, wie sich Basti neben mir anspannt.

„Papa?“, fragt er und schwingt seine Beine vom Sofa. „Was ist?“

Statt zu antworten, richtet Felix seinen Blick auf mich. Mir fällt das Herz in die Hose. Ich versuche hektisch, an ihm vorbei in den Flur zu gucken, obwohl ich in meinem Innersten schon weiß, dass dort niemand ist. Jetzt schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals. Es tut weh. Beunruhigt sehe ich wieder Felix an. Er weicht meinem Blick aus. Das ist schlecht, ganz schlecht. Ich schlucke schwer. Und mein Herz entschließt sich dazu, meinen Magen als Trampolin zu benutzen. „Ist was mit meinem Vater?“, frage ich. Scheiße, wie hoch und zittrig klingt denn meine Stimme?

Felix geht durchs Zimmer und setzt sich neben mich aufs Sofa.

„Komm her“, sagt er leise. Ich rücke wie instinktiv ganz nah an ihn heran und er legt einen Arm um mich. Hinter meinen Augen brennt es und auf meiner Brust liegt ein Druck, der mir das Atmen schwer macht. Ich merke, wie jemand seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legt. Basti.

Ich blinzle den Schleier weg, der sich vor meinen Augen gebildet hat, und starre Felix eindringlich an. Irgendwas ist mit Papa passiert und ich will jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen, was es ist! Ich ignoriere den Teil von mir, der sich am liebsten unter irgendeiner Bettdecke verkriechen und gar nichts mehr hören würde. Dann ist da noch der Teil, der sagt, dass ja noch gar nicht feststeht, dass irgendwas mit Papa ist, aber was soll denn sonst sein? Weshalb sonst sollte Felix so verstört von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen und sich dann dermaßen auf mich konzentrieren?

Ich gucke auf den Teppichboden und denke an die SMS, die Basti mir heute in der Schule gezeigt hat.

_„Nimm Isi heute bitte mit zu uns“_

Ich hatte mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Es kommt öfter vor, dass ich meine Freizeit bei den Starks verbringe. Wenn Papa und Felix beim Abendessen noch über einen Fall sprechen wollen, zum Beispiel. Oder wenn mein alter Herr ein Date bekommen hat und erst spät nachts nach Hause kommen wird. Oder ganz einfach, weil ich Basti gernhabe. Der Gedanke _„Was, wenn Felix das geschrieben hat, weil Papa heute nicht nach Hause kommen_ kann _?“_ schiebt sich in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins. Ich beiße mir wütend auf die Lippe. Genau die Art Positivität, die ich jetzt gebrauchen kann.

Ich gucke zurück zu Felix. Seine Mundwinkel sind weit nach unten verzogen und er runzelt die Stirn. Bei diesem Anblick fängt mein Herz so sehr an zu klopfen, dass ich Angst habe, mein Brustkorb zerspringt gleich. Ich versuche mich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass, wenn Papa gestorben wäre, Felix es mir sofort gesagt hätte und nicht erst Stunden später. Außer, er war verletzt worden und erst jetzt...

Dem Gefühl nach muss ich kurz vorm Herzstillstand stehen. Das wird toll für Basti und Felix, wenn ich ihnen jetzt auch noch wegsterbe. _„Du weißt gar nicht, ob er tot ist“_ , sagt eine Stimme in mir. Nein, das tu ich nicht, aber ich brauche jetzt Gewissheit.

„Was... ist passiert?“, presse ich heraus, was wirklich schwer ist. In meinem Hals ist schon kaum noch Platz zum Atmen, Reden geht da erst recht nicht, und vor allem nicht beides gleichzeitig. Nach dieser kurzen Atemnot droht der kleine, ängstliche Teil aus mir herauszubrechen. Ich drücke ihn wieder ganz tief nach unten und kämpfe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen gegen den Reflex, zu heulen, an. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich, dass Felix anscheinend genau das Gleiche tut.

 _„Red schon!“_ , denke ich. Ich halte das bald nicht mehr aus.

Er nimmt einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug.

„Dein Vater wurde heute niedergeschlagen.“

Ganz plötzlich sind meine Atemwege wieder frei. Ich hole so schnell tief Luft, dass mir schwindlig wird. Ich strecke unwillkürlich die Hand aus und halte mich am erstbesten fest, das ich greifen kann: Felix' Schulter.

„Wie geht's ihm?“, will ich wissen.

Ich beobachte besorgt, wie Felix selbst noch ein paar Mal tief durchatmet, wie, um sich zu beruhigen. Das ist nicht gut, nicht gut, nicht gut... Endlich sagt er: „Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.“

Mir wird kotzübel. Ich drehe mich von Felix weg und schaffe es gerade noch, meinen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, bevor ich meinen Mageninhalt auf dem Teppich verteile. Mein Hals brennt wie Feuer und meine Gedanken rasen. Noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Nein, nein...

„Die vom Rettungsdienst konnten noch nicht sagen, wie's um ihn steht“, fährt Felix fort. Seine Stimme klingt brüchig. „Wir müssen abwarten.“

Ha! Super. Abwarten. Abwarten ist sowas von _kein_ Talent von Familie Ritter. Trotzdem nicke ich zitternd und kralle mich in Felix' Oberteil fest.

„Hey“, sagt Basti hinter mir leise und streichelt mir über den Rücken. Seine Stimme hat auch schon mal fester geklungen. „Dein Vater wird schon wieder.“

„Ja“, stimme ich ihm zu, und jetzt schafft es doch ein Schluchzer nach draußen. „Schließlich hab ich meinen Dickschädel von ihm, oder?“ Ich lache verzweifelt. Genau das hat man uns beiden immer wieder gesagt. Basti lacht ebenfalls kurz auf und Felix lächelt mich traurig an. Seine Augen glänzen.

Jetzt halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Die Sperre in mir löst sich und ich fange hemmungslos zu heulen an.  Ich werfe meine Arme um Felix' Hals und drücke mich an ihn, bevor ich so anfange zu zittern, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Er streichelt nun gemeinsam mit Basti meinen Rücken und redet beruhigend auf mich ein. Ich bekomme kaum mit, was er sagt, aber das muss ich auch nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass er da ist. Nach einer kurzen Weile spüre ich etwas Nasses auf meiner Schulter. Ich fange an, so gut ich kann auch Felix' Rücken zu streicheln und tröste mich damit, dass ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, dem mein Vater mindestens genauso viel bedeutet wie mir selbst.

**Author's Note:**

> Nach der Erklärung am Anfang (tut mir Leid, aber die Qualität dieses Videos ist leider fast unzumutbar schlecht), fasse ich mich hier mal kurz:
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, wie ihr's fandet, ich freu mich über Kommentare und über Prompts für dieses AU.


End file.
